No Time like NOW!
by Twin Palindromes
Summary: When Maka and Soul are ambushed while picking up BREW, it is hit and starts making strange sounds. They get hurled into the future! And meet some familiar characters while they're there. Regular ships. Except JackiexHarvar.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater! Okay? Okay!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"And you make an incision…here…" Stein said as a few students gagged and/or covered their eyes.

"Wahh! When will the torture end?!" Maka yelled, doing a face plant onto her desk. Soul shook his head and peeked through his fingers.

"I don't know…but I just know if it doesn't end _soon_ I'm going to puke on someone…" Maka eyed him, considering a Maka Chop…

"I…oh god!" Jackie yelled, smothering her face into Harvar's shoulder.

"E-Eh?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and looking down at her.

"Then you just have to thrust your hand…"

"I'M OUTTA HERE!" Liz yelled, tripping over herself as she ran out of the room, a hand over her mouth and Patty in tow. Kidd rolled his eyes and gazed bored at the red, goopy mess that Stein was messing with.

Stein raised his eyebrows at the two, but turned back and smiled at his subject.

"And then you throw it away!" He dropped it into a waste basket with a sickening _splat_. Everyone huffed in relief.

Maka's eyes wandered to everyone as she exhaled a deep breath. Ox's arms were around Kim as she squeezed her eyes shut and plugged her ears. Maka smiled at the newly bloomed couple. She looked to the left of them where Harvar was patting Jackie, looking flustered. She almost laughed at his still-surprised look.

She looked over at Tsubaki and BlackStar. Tsubaki's mouth was half open and one of her hands was touching the star on BlackStar's shoulder. He carelessly hummed.

Her eyes finally fell on Soul.

"Ugh…" He groaned, shaking his head. "Man this guy is nuts…" She laughed.

"Yeah he-" Maka was interrupted by a loud metal scraping something else.

"Now let's move onto this _tropical bird._" Stein said darkly, a shadow coming over his eyes as he brought out a new tray with a colorful looking bird on it. Both Jackie and Kim screeched loudly, latching onto Ox's and Harvar's arms. Several people jumped when Sid-sensei threw the door open, causing a thunderous bang.

"Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn, Shinigami-sama would like to see you." He said, holding the door open, waiting for them.

"Oh thank god! Yes! Let me _out _of here!" Maka yelled, running down the stairs. Soul simply jumped over a few desks until he was at the bottom. They both quickly ran out the door, Maka holding her nose.

Sid-sensei nodded towards them, and then walked down the next hallway. Soul and Maka walked down the opposite hallway, toward Shinigami-sama.

"What do you think he wants?" Soul asked, fitting his hands behind his head, glancing sideways at Maka. She looked at the ground and raised only one eyebrow.

"Not sure." They stayed silent for the next few minutes, until they got to Shinigami-sama's room.

"Hiii!" He said, raising one of his large hands.

"Scythe meister, Maka Albarn and Scythe weapon, Soul Eater Evans." Maka introduced and they both bowed.

"I have a little mission for you." Shinigami-sama sang, bouncing up and down.

Both teens looked up at him, curious.

**xD**

**I hope you liked that. xD xD.**

**I'll have the next chapter up soon!!**

**REVIEW. Please! :(**


	2. Were off to see the wizard! Waaait

**AN: WHOO! Sorry I have not updated in a few fort nights!**

**xD**

**I got distracted!!**

**-hides-**

**Hope you lovee this chapter! This one is going to be a tad longer. :D**

**Maybe. If you review…a lot.**

**Haha. Just playing. :P**

**Disclaimer: See last chapter! HaaAAaa. x)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So we…what?" Soul asked, cocking his head to the right.

"You will pick up BREW from our secret rendezvous point. You must be _very _careful with it, it is extremely fragile. And if anything happens to BREW…" Shinigami-sama said in his serious voice. But his eyes brightened up and he clapped his large hands together.

"No pressure!" He sang, bouncing in his mirror. Soul and Maka looked at each other.

Maka shook her head, but saluted the Shinigami.

"Yes, Shinigami-sama. We will pick up BREW." Maka said confidently, as Soul glared holes into the back of her head.

"There should be no trouble." He said cheerfully. "Here are your guidelines…" His hand popped out of the mirror and Maka gingerly grabbed the paper that it held.

"And have a safe trip."

"We go _now_?" Soul asked acidly.

"Maka-CHOP!" Maka yelled, bringing a book down hard onto his skull. "Thank you for entrusting us to this, Shinigami-sama. We won't let you down." She nodded and dragged Soul out.

When they were both out of the room, Soul snorted.

"Kiss ass."

--------Maka-----------Chop---------Maka---------Chop--------Maka-----------Chop--------

"Is this it?" Soul shouted over the roar of his bike. He quickly cut the power and looked back at Maka. She scrambled into her pocket and examined the paper.

"Yeah. We just have to…uhh….find it…"

"Ugh!" Soul yelled, jumping off the bike and kicking the wall of the mysterious alley way they had been lead to. He had a tiny hope that suddenly, trap doors would open and lead them to some awesome, underground head quarters where they stashed BREW.

But, he stared at the ground for several minutes until he rolled his eyes and turned back to Maka.

"Okay…well…Maybe theres some secret switch or something…" She said, stopping on the ground and hitting the wall. "C'mon…" She mumbled.

"Is there like a password?" Soul asked, looking over Maka's shoulder to see the paper.

"Not on here…" She said, handing it to him. Soul looked it over for a few seconds, and then looked around.

"Is there any like…vent or…oh for god's sakes!" He yelled, tossing the paper aside. Maka _eep_ed and swiftly nabbed the paper. She steadied herself on the wall, and they both could hear the hollow sound it made when she clapped her hand down. Maka's eyes shot wide open.

Soul grinned, slowly walking over to Maka and lightly pushed her hand out of the way. With such a sudden movement, Maka barely caught it, but Soul smashed the heel of his hand into the wall.

"Hah," He snorted. "Too easy." He turned to Maka, holding a small square. Maka smiled brightly.

"Yes! Okay, now all we have to do is get it back to Shinigami-sama." Soul gave her BREW and jumped back onto the bike with Maka sitting behind him.

Just before Soul turned the power back on, he heard a muffled sound.

"Ne, Maka, did you hear that?" He said, squinting his eyes to look around.

"Yeah…" Her hand slowly fell away from Soul's waist and she got off the bike.

"Who's there?" Maka said, louder.

"Baka!" Soul yelled. "You're not supposed to ask!"

"Soul." She said firmly. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, oh great one." There was the all too familiar flash of light and the Scythe was in Maka's hand.

"I feel it…this should be simple." She whispered to the scythe. "They are very weak."

"_They?_"

"Gwahaha!" ** (A/N: I just wanted to put **_**that**_**. xD) **A mocking laugh came from somewhere above them. Maka looked confused at the scythe.

"Err…What do I do with BREW?" She whispered, glancing at the small cube in her other hand. Soul's reflection popped onto the blade.

"Put it on the bike or something. Make sure those things don't get it." Maka rolled her eyes.

"I already know that, baka." Something fell on Maka's head. It fizzed.

"Crap." Soul hissed. "Run!" Maka's legs moved on their own accord and jumped out of the way just as there was a _boom_ and a wave of smoke where she had been standing.

Maka span and her back hit the wall.

"Wrong way, genius." Soul muttered. Then, the two Kishin souls came bounding off the roof of the buildings.

The both looked like…like…?

"What are you? Mutant monkeys?" Soul yelled, loud cackling coming from the scythe. Maka looked at the two for a few moments, then cracked a smile.

"You won't be laughing very long, loser." The one with the red hat said. Soul's laughing stopped abruptly.

"Maka…" He growled.

"Hai." Maka said, lightly placing BREW on the bike and twirling Soul a few times until she got him into the right position. She ran at the two and sliced one.

"Told you it'd be easy." She said, smiling down at the scythe. But then she heard the very faint sound of more fizzing…

"Maka!" Soul yelled. She twisted around, and there was a small fizzing little ball. She jumped back, and the force of the small explosion sent her back away a little further.

The other Kishin chortled somewhere behind the smoke.

Maka squinted, striving to see through the smoke. She patted the bike next to her and glanced at BREW briefly.

"You are a _pretty _one, aren't you?" A dark voice said above Maka, she threw her head back and squinted through the smoke.

"Just give me that little cube and I won't have to hurt your pretty little face…" It was coming closer. Maka gripped Soul tighter and closed her eyes.

She could feel its soul now.

It was right behind her.

**A/N –dies-**

**I have no clue what that was, but it was a CLIFFY! xD xD**

**Hope you enjoyed that little tid-bit.**

**I shall be working on the next chap as you read this one!**

**:D**

**Now review!**

**Please! It likes steak! :p**


	3. Clouds and Stars

**AN: Sorry I haven't been on in awhile!!! =.=**

***apologize apologize***

***cry cry***

***die die***

**ANYWAY! Here I go~! xD**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Soul Eater at all one bit blah blah.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Maka!" Soul yelled.

Maka spun around and jumped backwards. Her eyes widened when she realized she had jumped away from the very thing she was supposed to be protecting.

"Ah! Baka!" Soul yelled.

"Shut up!" She yelled back. The Kishin swooped down and with an evil grin he scooped up BREW from the bike.

"Thanks, sweetie." He chuckled, winking at her. The scythe in Maka's hands growled.

"No!" She shouted as she ran towards the Kishin. She jumped and swung the scythe from her right, swiping at him.

He jumped just as the scythe cut through the air, landing on the bike, behind Maka again.

"Ahhh." Maka rumbled as she kicked from the wall and swung towards the thing again. It jumped again, this time he landed onto the ledge of the roof, lost his footing and stumbled.

Maka ran to the dumpster and leaped towards the Kishin as it fell from the roof.

"I'll be taking your soul." She muttered when the scythe severed it in half. Her head whipped towards its dissolving hand for BREW…but nothing was in it.

The small purplish-red soul floated next to the other, bobbing in the air, waiting to be devoured. Maka's eyes widened as her feet touched the dumpster again and she turned her head just as the small cube hit the ground.

"Aw hell." Soul muttered. Maka let go of the scythe as he transformed back and she ran to BREW.

"Gahh." She groaned, tenderly picking BREW up from the ground.

"You think it's broke?" She asked.

"Doubt it. It's like an ancient tool-thing. It's survived this long so-"

"EXACTLY! It's ancient! Ahhh~! Do you see any pieces of it? Oh god. It's probably gonna fall apart in Shinigami-sama's hands." Maka cried, slapping a hand on her forehead.

"Devour those bastards." She said, jerking her thumb to the Kishin souls, but not taking her eyes off BREW.

"On it." Soul picked up the first by its floating tail, dangled it above his mouth before dropping it in and swallowing it in one gulp. He grabbed the other one and devoured it just the same.

"You ready?" He asked Maka. She was still examining BREW with frantic eyes. She glanced at Soul and nodded.

He sighed and patted her shoulder.

"It's fine. There's nothing missing it's not scratched up…it doesn't even have a dent! Let's go." Soul got onto the bike, Maka in tow, sighing deeply and securing BREW in her pocket.

"I hope you're right." Maka yelled over the bike's engine. She quickly wrapped her arms around Soul's waist and held on tight as he drove out of the alley and into the desert sun.

_I can just imagine it… _Maka thought.

"_Oh here you go Shinigami-sama! Mission complete!"_

"_Oh why thank you, Maka-chan!" She would place it in Shinigami-sama's big, white hand, and it would break to pieces._

"_You're both expelled." Shinigami-sama would say._

"_Nooooo~!" Maka would scream and Soul of course would tell her that she was sooo~ uncool._

"Nn." Maka groaned, squeezing her eyes shut from the wind and leaning her head against Soul.

"Stop worrying!" Soul yelled.

"Hmm Nn Gnu." She groaned nonsense into his back and he laughed.

There was nothing except the familiar rush of wind in her ears as she dozed against Soul's back.

"Would you mind if I took a nap?" She asked.

"What?!" Soul yelled.

"Can I take a nap on you?!" She yelled, laughing. Soul's eyebrows came together and he grinned.

"Sure?! Just don't drool on me or I'm kicking you off the motorcycle!" He chuckled. Maka rolled her eyes, tightened her grip on him and exhaled, relaxing.

"I'm…just gonna…doze…" She slurred sleepily. Her green eyes shut and she drifted into a state of…half-asleep…

It was like she was awake, but she was dreaming.

Maka dreamt that she was on a cloud, looking up at more clouds and then stars…but it was daylight. Something in the back of her mind told her to look at the other clouds, and so she rolled to her side, too much of in a daze to sit up fully, and then skimmed around the sky.

She recognized several Shibusen students lounging on the fluffy, white clouds. Kidd, Ox, Kilik, Patti, Tsubaki, Soul and BlackStar. They all looked just as Maka felt…wonderfully tired. Like…exhausted but such a _delicious exhaustion _that you didn't want to sleep, you just wanted to feel amazingly sleepy and laze around, watching things like clouds and stars.

It seemed that Tsubaki was a lot bigger than usual though…and was she…getting bigger?!

Maka wanted to feel confused or worried, but it seemed like the _air _in her dream world wouldn't allow any emotions except lazy and sleepy. She didn't understand any of it until Tsubaki's cloud hit Maka's cloud and then they both looked at each other.

Maka found that she couldn't talk, either. When she tried, nothing came out. A breath of air would leave her mouth, and then she'd suck one back in and trap it behind her lips. It was strange.

And then, the dream Tsubaki smiled at her, suddenly much closer to Maka, now they were sharing Maka's cloud. Tsubaki still smiled brightly as she touched her forehead to Maka's and opened her mouth, looking like she was going to say something.

But there wasn't Tsubaki's usual voice coming from her open mouth…it was a strange mixture of beeps and slurs. Maka found that she could furrow her eyebrows as she heard a deep, familiar voice calling out,

"Maka…Maka! Maka! Hey! Wake up!" Emerald eyes fluttered open to a black material. Soul's jacket?

"Unn…what's up?" Maka asked, rubbing at her eyes. The strange noises in her dream still echoing in her ears.

"D'you hear that? What the hell is it?!" Maka frowned, listening for something.

"Hear what? What is it?"

"Like someone left their blinker on. Beep-beep and like…gears? I dunno…" Maka raised her pale brows.

"You can hear that too? It was in my dream!" Soul listened still, trying to find the source of the noise.

"Weird."

"Yeah…weird" Maka agreed. Her ears strained as she tried to hear the sound apart from the wind rushing through her ears. It seemed like it was to the left of her…she leaned that way. It seemed like it was low…

"D'you think it's the bike?" Soul debated for a few seconds and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe. I've never heard it make that sound before, but I guess I should check it. I'm stopping right here." Maka waited as Soul turned slightly to miss a sand dune, since they were in the middle of a desert, and then she leaped off the bike once it was stopped, stretching her long legs. The sound followed her.

"What?" She asked, tilting her head at Soul when he stared at her. Soul rolled his eyes and listened near the bike.

"It's you, not the bike!" Maka looked at him surprised, looking down and then turning her head to her better. Her pocket. Oh.

"Duh!" The blonde yelled, reaching into her pocket for BREW and examining the small cube. Soul got off the bike as well and walked closer, peering down at BREW.

"I _told _you! It's absolutely _busted_ and Shinigami-sama is going to EXPEL me!" Soul rolled his eyes.

"It probably just got hit the right way and now it's trying to make you like…sixty years younger but you'd _poof_…so it's confused."

"Oh, yeah, _of course_." Maka scoffed, flipping BREW round and round in her hands like it was a rubix cube.

The two stared at it for awhile, just watching it make odd sounds, never in a pattern, never the same sound, all of them altered in some way. Maka got tears in her eyes.

"Do you even know how _old _this is!? It's gotta be like…more than ten thousand years old and I _broke _it. AND, worst of all, it belongs to Shinigami-sama! And he trusted us to bring it back safe and sound but NOOOO. My butter-fingers had to drop it from a roof of a _building!_"

"You're making it sound like you dropped it, not the demon." Soul said, raising a white eyebrow at her. She groaned loudly.

"Well! It might as well have been me to drop it because I just stood there like a brainless monkey while the Kishin-soul-guy just _chucked _it off the roof! I'm so _useless_!" Soul mimicked her groan.

"You are totally overreacting. And it's not cool at all." Maka glared at Soul, gripping BREW tighter and then instantly releasing it as if her soft, human hand could puncture it somehow.

"If I had a book right now…" She growled, trailing off and turning her attention back to the small box in her hand. Soul almost grinned.

After about five minutes of watching Maka flip BREW on each of its sides multiple times, he coughed once and then took a grab for the tool. Maka freaked and pulled it back, out of his reach.

"What? I was gonna see if I could do anything!" He said, gesturing for Maka to give it to him. She shook her head back and forth quickly.

"No way! Remember that one year when you said you'd fix my book light and you ended up taking it all apart and couldn't figure out how to put it back together again? That right there is enough excuse for me to not let you even touch this." One of her gloved thumbs caressed a corner of the tool as if she was comforting it. Soul rolled his crimson eyes again and took another swipe.

"I said NO!" Maka yelled, taking a few steps away from him. Soul chuckled.

"I'm not trying to _rape you_, Maka, just give me the damn thing!" Maka made a face at the rape jibe but then hugged BREW to her chest.

"You'll only screw it up WORSE!" Soul scowled at her, closing the space between them in a mere two steps.

"God, Maka! Why the hell do you have to be so difficult?!" he shouted, finally getting his hands on BREW. His hands pulling it towards him, Maka's hands pulling towards her, but everything changed when their scenery changed.

Everything around them fell away and went black as midnight.


End file.
